


Out of the Doldrums

by AlkonostStorm



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Footplay, Original Character(s), Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkonostStorm/pseuds/AlkonostStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pirate captain and her first mate indulge in some much needed intimacy after holding back for several weeks due to transporting a cargo of slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Doldrums

**Author's Note:**

> Another RP!Scene turned Fic. Also warning for silly purple prose moments. And yes, we're aware that the places mentioned either don't exist at all (Talaris) or don't belong in the Azeroth setting to begin with (Waterdeep).

There was a knock at the door as the Captain finished counting her coins, payment for the sale of those pretty elf slaves they had managed to finally get rid of. Good coin, if perhaps there had been some problems with crew discipline during transport. The knocking was likely the first mate Vojar, a heavily tanned and muscled orc she often used to keep things under control. He would be reporting.

"Enter."

Sothis called out as she pushed the coins off the table and into the chest where they kept their profits. Well, the portion that wasn't doled out among the crew and went towards supplies and ship maintenance.

He entered her private quarters with a grunt, frowning as he came in.

"Third watch has started."

He reported, moving to see what she had been doing.

"We're anchored safely for the night."

"That's good. How is the crew doing?"

The Draenei inquired, looking back towards him as she finished locking up the chest before stowing it in its usual hiding spot.

He snorted distastefully and crossed his arms with a clinking sound. The captain had custom forged steel arm bands for him, light enough he could swim with them, but heavy enough he could block a blade 'bare handed' with his forearm.

"The one's that are left?"

He asked.

"Expecting payment."

"Of course...It'll be a day or two before we dock at the next port. They'll get their payment then."

Despite her words, her tone held a note of disappointment.

"Knowing them, they'll be spending as much of it as they can while we're at port. But I've already made the math and divided out the shares. After that, it's their business how they spend their money."

"Aye."

He grunted, gazing at her small horned form with a grumpy look.

"Won't be doing that again I trust."

"Indeed."

 She muttered as she pulled off her hat, letting the dark dreads cascade down her back, her mane usually tucked inside the hat.

 "We'll need to recruit as well when we arrive at the next port...Waterdeep, I think."

The Draenei captain added, her eyes roaming over the form of her first mate.

"Hope you got a good deal on the slaves."

He said, arms still crossed, though his nose flared a bit, either in annoyance, or trying to get a sense of her mood from her smell as well as posture.

"Not a one of them was touched, as you well know."

No matter how many heads he'd needed to knock to make sure of it.

"Oh, I did...Counted several times to make sure. Besides, the city-state of Talaris knows better than to cheat those who provide her with slaves...It's their best export after all."

As she spoke, she continued to eye the Orc, her posture relaxed while she leaned back against her desk, arms braced at either side to support her as she crossed one leg in front of the other.

"Aye. More pretty little elf girls... and boys... fresh virgins for their red light district and to ship out to the Thousand Needles."

He agreed.

"Pain in the neck elf distractions. Bah."

"Elves not your type, Vojar?"

Sothis inquired, a teasing note in her voice as she met his gaze.

He gave her an evil leering look.

"Those scrawny bimbos?"

He snorted.

"You remember that one with the purple hair that thought I was protecting her from the idiot goblin swabby? If I wanted to cut into the profits I'd have bent her over and split her open. Fucked her until she begged for more, then fucked her until she begged for it to stop, and then tossed her to the deck when she couldn't stand any more. I'd break any of those little toys, you know that."

"Hmph."

Her eyes narrowed at this.

"That's right...Now that I think back on it, you were staring at that one quite a bit, Vojar..."

He advanced on her with a glare.

 "You know better than that."

He snarled.

"Because I know a certain hard, evil little hooved and horned bitch that owns this cock."

He came close enough he could reach out and grab her before dropping his pants, revealing that the wristbands, which she could use to bind his arms to the wall in numerous places in her quarters, weren't the only steel work she had made for him, a chastity belt held him in place, the key to it on her necklace. He grinned at her, slowly moving to kneel before her.

"Don't you?"

"That's right...I do own you."

Her voice was low and seductive, yet still ringing with a note of authority as she made to remove her skirt--worn and tattered in places from a rough life at sea--then changed her mind and straightened her posture.

"Remove it."

He crawled towards her and took a hold of her skirt before deciding that it would be faster for him to use his teeth. With a hungry sharp tug he had it down around her ankles. Looking up at her he breathed softly.

"Sothis..."

"Vojar..."

She murmured, gently running her fingers through his hair for a few seconds before pulling her hand back.

"How long have you been craving the taste of me? It must have been more than a few weeks since the last time."

After all, they had been busy, preoccupied with keeping the cargo intact and the crew in line.

He growled before answering.

"You know I always crave you."

He replied.

"Why else would I have gotten on my knees and begged you to fit your little toy on me when I knew we were going to be taking on slaves?"

She raised an eyebrow in amusement before shifting her position, legs spread apart while using the desk for support.

"Then drink your fill, my strong and wonderful First Mate..."

"Twenty days."

 He pointed out the approximate length of the journey.

 "Each night trembling helpless remembering that look you gave when the lock clicked into place..."

He pressed his head forward, giving her inner thigh a bite before he started licking her slit.

"You also begged me to lock it up."

She reminded him, gasping a little at the bite but not pulling away as he started to lick her.

He lost himself in the licking, though he probably had a reply to her reminder his mind and mouth were going to be far more attentive to something else than banter, at least for the moment. He seemed more than hungry for her, he seemed to want to mark himself with her, his face rubbing against her as his tongue pushed in as deeply as he could make it go. And his hands wandered up her legs until they found her hips and rear.

She didn't object to his wants in the least, instead pressing her sex against him as best she could, his hands providing additional support once they gripped her hips. Just as well, since his onslaught was starting to affect her balance, her knees giving an occasional buckle or twitch as the teasing continued.

"V-Vojar...!"

He paused, panting, his hands squeezing her rear and playing with her tail.

"Oh... Sothis... you know I'm going to explode when you unlock that little toy."

He said, before he decided he'd caught his breath enough and plunged back to work, giving her other thigh a bite to match the first.

"By the Naaru, not the tail...!"

She cried out, starting to writhe and squirm against him. His rough and pleasing treatment of her slit had already gotten to her but she started to unravel when the tail became involved as well, no thanks to its high sensitivity as an erogenous zone.

He continued to roughly squeeze and massage her, even as his tongue worked her slit with rolling motions, seeking to capture her clit with his lips. He pushed forward, practically crawling until she fell back against the wall so she could brace herself.

And she was trapped between him and the wall, helpless against his onslaught. With a sharp cry, she suddenly tensed, her juices flowing into his mouth as she climaxed.

He did what he could to lap them up, but the whole rough exercise had been unexpected and her climax just as much so, the juices running down his chin when he couldn't get them all in his mouth. He pulled back, panting and giving her time to recover as he got his breath back.

Sothis' legs gave out from under her and she sank to the floor, breathing hard as she basked in the afterglow.

Despite still panting, he seemed to recover himself enough to reach out and start fondling her breasts even as she sat on the floor with him.

"You are an evil she-devil of the sea."

He growled.

"Hard muscled," he gave her shoulder a squeeze as he slipped her jacket off that arm.

"Ugly and scarred," he tenderly touched one of the scars on her cheek.

"Fat goat girl."

He poked her less than taut belly playfully before his hands went back to her breasts.

"I love you."

"Not fat..."

The protest was halfhearted as she leaned into his embrace, not particularly caring that he was fondling her breasts.

"Besides, you're just as ugly and scarred as me...and frowning all the time. Also you're starting to put on a bit of weight yourself."

She murmured, playfully poking his belly before shrugging her jacket off the other arm..

He snorted. They were both suitably fit, living a pretty hard life of labor, but slim muscle was hard enough to maintain when one had no time to exercise outside of one’s work.

"Hope you're not worn out yet."

He teased as his fondling and undressing turned into a hug as she leaned against him.

"You sounded a bit jealous when I told you just how I wanted to break that pretty little elf doll. Maybe you need to show just why I kiss your hooves and love it when you make my cock yours."

"Hardly. But perhaps it's past time you were set free again..."

She trailed off as she pulled off the leather cord with the key from her neck, winding the cord around her wrist so that it wouldn't get in the way when she fit it into the lock. She started to turn it, then paused to look up at him.

"And yet for all I said earlier, I do love you..."

Sothis murmured, leaning up to kiss her Orcine lover while unlocking the belt.

He grinned at her lustily as he heard the click.

"Mmm... and you know that even without that toy I wouldn't be pleasuring anyone but you."

He said, shifting and discarding the forced chastity piece.

"As much as I love you though," he breathed kissing her forehead.

"If you're not going to be that wild dominant goddess who owns this cock and locked it up to keep it safely yours... then I'm going to have to take a few matters into my own hands."

"Never said I wouldn't be," was the huffy reply as she shifted her position, carefully rubbing his shaft with her shin, then pushing away to stretch out her leg and lightly press down on him with her hoof.

"Sometimes you like it when I get ro..."

He said in reply to her huff, and then stopped as she stretched her leg out luxuriously before pressing his not quite erect shaft with her two sharp 'toes'.

"Oh."

He said in a very small voice.

"Perhaps for later."

She mused, teasing him with her cloven hoof.

"A reward for appeasing the "wild, dominant goddess..."

He made an inarticulate sound as she teased him. She could rub his sensitive shaft against her soft sensitive toes by trapping it between the two hard sharp parts, and he was already trembling.

"Yes... please... Sothis... let me... appease you..."

"Mmm...And how would you do this, Vojar...?"

He tried not to shift and squirm underneath her. She could be very deadly with a kick, and right now his ever hardening shaft was trapped by just the very tip of one of her limbs.

"I'll... do... anything..."

He whimpered softly.

"Suck your tail... kiss your... oh Sothis..."

"Kiss my...what, Vojar?"

The Draenei captain purred, still rubbing and teasing his shaft with her hoof while she pulled off her corset and blouse, her body soon completely bared to his sight.

"Don't skimp on the details; I want to know just what exactly you will do to appease so you can give this--what was it again?"

A pause.

"Ah yes, this ‘horned little bitch’ the pounding she wants."

Still teasing him, Sothis started to fondle one of her breasts while her other hand trailed down between her legs, idly playing with her folds in order to torment him further.

"Mmm...I bet you've been thinking about that these past twenty days, wanting to fuck me senseless with your big cock until my pussy can take no more before moving on to fuck my ass. And then, my mouth and breasts will follow until I've been thoroughly marked by your seed."

While the lascivious dialogue was mainly intended to play on the Orc's own dominant tendencies, Sothis was also admitting some of the fantasies that had plagued her during the "doldrums" they'd been dealing with ever since taking on the cargo of human flesh.

"Oh... fuck... yes..."

Vojar grunted, moaned, and twitched beneath her. She probably wasn't going to get any details out of him in this condition, he was only a slight bit of stimulation away from climax.

That said, her words and actions were showing a clear effect on him. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists and pounding on the deck as he tried to hold still, and his face showed wild raw lust for her as his chest rose and fell, half panting, half holding his breath as he tried to control himself. Normally at this point she either did something to bind his arms so he didn't take charge or... well either way they both seemed to enjoy it.

She paused in her stimulation, taking a moment to enjoy his reaction to her words. Of course she still kept her foot on him, keeping him in place while she teased him with the sight of her masturbating.

He remembered to breathe, meaning he merely panted and slapped the deck with his palms.

"Sothis..."

He finally managed to growl between clenched teeth.

"I'm going to use your horns as handle bars..."

Not too much of a threat there, though it might lead to some rough oral sex.

"Mmm...How about no?"

She murmured, withdrawing her leg and then moving closer to him so she could start sucking him off, at one point even pressing her breasts to his shaft while bringing him closer to his climax.

He did reach out and grip her horns as she did this however, thrusting against her breasts at first, and then when she started sucking he shoved her down onto his shaft until she felt him spasming, something very hot and thick spurting into the back of her throat.

She took his entire length, even when it threatened to make her choke as he came in her mouth. Still, Sothis swallowed the load, then proceeded to lick him clean when he stopped.

He had a moment to relax, releasing her head and letting her do as she wanted before he could get himself properly hard again.

"Looks like we're doing the rest of this without any more toys."

He teased.

"I think we're past using toys, don't you...?"

She murmured, lifting her head from his shaft after she finished cleaning it.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her back as he tried to roll to his feet.

"Not yet... just don't think there's time for them."

Once he had himself balanced he tried to grab her and pick her up, hugging her to his chest and carrying her to her comfortably large bed.

She shifted and lifted herself so that he carried her bridal style.

"Not staying the night...?"

Sothis asked him softly as he set her down on the bed, a loving, gentle look in her gaze that made her seem oddly vulnerable and delicate, a far cry from the façade she presented to the world and her crew, one that only he knew.

He gave her a grin at that, fully intending to spend the night even if he was needed on watch by morning.

"Not going to wait for you to pull out your ivory cocks."

They had a little chest of kinky toys, not limited to the carved bone dildos he mentioned. As he lay her down on the bed though he was already starting to get hard again.

She rolled her eyes at the mention of the false phalli, all of which had been carved in loving, accurate detail.

"Frankly, I've been craving something more real and warm than the ivory."

A slight smile graced her lips at the sight of his hardening cock.

"Get down here and kiss me."

Other items they had used included extensions for his shaft, working like textured condoms. Not that the two had all that much chance of impregnating one another, though 'Halforcen' (by Draenei) were not unheard of. That would take time to pull the chest out and deal with the items, when he instead found it much easier to shove her down against the bed and climb on top of her, moving his mouth to kiss her roughly.

She returned the kiss eagerly, welcoming him in her embrace even as she was pinned down by his body.

"Gods, I've missed you...Missed this..."

She murmured into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair.

"Could have always come below deck."

He said, moving from the kiss of her lips to her neck, paying special attention to sucking on her sensitive neck tendrils even as his hands roughly massaged her breasts and his shaft rubbed against her belly.

"Given the elves a show..."

"And then the crew would have come round for favors..."

She replied, sighing as he teased the neck tendrils.

He gave her neck a bite, fortunately not hitting any tendrils, and growled unhappily.

"I'd end up knocking more heads."

He threatened.

"As if I would have deigned to do such favors for them, anyway."

Sothis muttered, tilting her neck to one side so he could keep enhancing the mark left by the love bite.

"I'd keep them even from asking."

He gave her another nip, this time less 'angrily' and more lovingly. Of course by now his hands had her breasts cupped and his fingertips were stroking her nipples, so it was probably time for him to move down her body some more...

"I know...."

Her words trailed into a moan as she pressed her breasts into his hands while he teased her neck.

"Mmm...how much did you...miss me...?"

He pulled her up again, so that she was sitting, and then tried to shove her to the side so she would roll over onto her knees, easily braced against the bulkhead.

"Lift that tail and you tell me."

He growled.

She frowned at his choice in position.

"Does it really have to be on all fours...?"

Sothis asked, keeping her tail tucked in place rather than lift it as he desired.

"Shut up and take it."

He growled, willing enough for her to change position. He lifted one of her legs so that she was balanced on one knee, her hands against the wall, and his shoulder. It also meant that her tail was less of an issue, though his shaft was still rubbing against that, rather than thrusting into her just yet.

She made a noise of displeasure but braced herself against the bulkhead all the same, tail lifting upwards to reveal her glistening slit.

He got a good steady grip, though her own might have been somewhat awkward, and thrust in with a sound that could have been a laugh at her displeasure at the choice of position. That said, with her legs spread that wide, she felt him pushing every bit into place, and his shaft was by no means small, nor moving gently, as the thrusts started.

She groaned in pleasure as he pushed in, trying to keep pace with his thrusts while they fucked.

"Per...fect...!"

She managed to gasp while being pushed against the bulkhead by the force of his thrusts.

Awkward position or not, she had plenty of ability to flex her body and match his thrusts. And his own position was well braced, so with one hand on her thigh and another groping her rear and playing with her tail as he thrust in hard enough to lift her a little and send her dreadlocks bouncing. 

Eventually though, she tired of the position and pushed back at him with more force, enough to create distance so she could pull away and rearrange her position. Ultimately, she decided to lie down on her back, presenting herself to him with legs spread as far as she could manage.

He growled as she did this, gripping her hips as she lay down, and pulling her to the edge of the bed to thrust into her until his balls slapped against her tail. He did his best not to let the change of position break his pace once they had rearranged themselves.

"You like... presenting... yourself... huh?"

"Would you rather I...stop...making...the effort...?"

She teased him back, raising her lower end a bit to change the angle of his thrusts.

He helped her lift, thrusting in with enough force that it made her breasts bounce a little with each impact. His reply was a feral beastly sound, as though he was trying to give her a pithy come back, and but was spending most of his resources on pounding into her with bucking hips.

She thrust back into him as best she could, many sounds of pleasure leaving her lips as they continued their lovemaking.

"So...good...ahh...!"

"Oh... yes... Sothis..."

Her name came out as a hiss from his lips as he did his best to actually increase his speed. His eyes watching her bucking, bouncing body, or closed tightly while he concentrated, and one hand holding her tightly while the other groped and fondled her. He felt his climax coming up to him, and tried to make this something she was enjoying just as much.

Sensing her own impending climax, Sothis wrapped her legs tightly around Vojar's waist, wanting nothing more than to keep him in place between her legs.

"G-getting...close...!"

"Cum... cum... do... it..."

He grunted, trying to use her legs wrapped about him as a brace so that he could increase his bucking even faster and more demanding, if only for a few moments before he got too tired... or more likely started his climax and lost all control of his body.

His efforts paid off and her body stiffened, the Draenei arching her back while she cried out his name in her orgasm, her inner walls contracting around him and pulling him towards his own.

His own came as a roar, though strangled as he ran out of breath and attempted to continue the roar, his muscles going tense and his head thrown back as the thick spurts of his seed rushed into her inner walls’ contractions.

He swayed slightly on his feet several seconds afterwards, getting his breathing under control and looking down at her.

Her grip around his waist loosened in the afterglow and she seemed to be trying to make the effort to raise herself on her arms in spite of it. Rather quickly, she gave up, only smiling up at him from where she lay.

He recovered himself fast enough, despite his chest rising and falling just as swiftly as hers.

"You don't look properly... broken... yet."

He teased, moving to sit on the bed with his arms wrapped about her.

"Well...since you're staying over, there's still the rest of the night to keep trying, isn't there?"

She teased back as she edged herself onto his lap with some effort.

His hands found her chest and started playing with her breasts again, letting her sit on his lap with her hands on his shoulders.

"I think you said that you were going to take it up the ass next."

He grinned.

"Was that how I was going to appease you?"

"Mmm...I meant that more as a reward for appeasing me but since they are one and the same..."

He chuckled a little, moving in to give her a quick kiss.

"You're hardly being wild and dominant right now."

He pointed out.

"Maybe I should be asking you to beg for your ass to be filled, hrm?"

She turned away from the kiss at the suggestion.

"I refuse to beg."

He snorted into her ear as she turned away and gave that a nip instead of the kiss.

"And you were talking so wonderfully dirty to me earlier."

He teased.

"Guess if you're not going to ask... I should just take."

His hand moved around to her back and slipped down to play with her tail.

"Begging and asking aren't the same...!"

Her words were cut off by a gasp as she felt his hand on her tail.

He squeezed and tugged her tail lovingly, letting his fingers roam on it's softer underside.

"Then are you going to ask?"

He shifted beneath her, letting her feel his shaft, not yet hard, against her thighs.

"If so... do it... nicely."

He managed to make that last word sound quite evil.

She moaned a little as he stroked the underside of her tail, at the same time aware of his shaft rubbing between her thighs.

He leaned in and once more started using his lips to play with her neck, murmuring into her.

"You like that, admit it."

"Y-yes..."

"And you know I love doing that to you."

He said before giving her another squeeze that ended when he nipped at her neck and then sucked at the base of one of her tendrils.

"Make those sexy noises I love."

"Vojar...!"

She gasped and moaned, squirming on his lap which caused her pussy to press and rub along his cock.

He let out an evil sounding laugh as he continued to torment her, the hand that was playing with her breast gave up to move down to her thighs and slip a finger between them. That left each hand teasing a different side of her.

"I think you're more than ready for me."

"Nnn...!"

She shifted on his lap, moving so that his hard cock was pressing up against her asshole. Breathing in, Sothis started to push down, trying to force him inside her.

He shifted, releasing her tail so that it wasn't in the way, and then tried to stand up, lifting her up in his arms and using her weight to push into her.

"So... good and tight... you evil sexy woman..."

"And that makes you...an evil...sexy...man..."

She said as she stayed still, acclimating herself to his size.

He pushed into her, rubbing against the underside of her tail as he pushed his length into her, and with his hand between her legs he started to finger her slit.

"Zug zug."

He said in Orcish.

Once she had grown used to him, she started to move, taking her time as she fucked his cock, soft moans and mewls of pleasure leaving her lips while he teased her slit.

He shifted and bucked, but seemed to intend to take this slower than before, letting her feel it as he gently pulled out and pushed in.

"Mmm... suitably... appeased?"

He asked, going for her neck and just getting a mouthful of her hair.

"Mmmm...very...appeased..."

She groaned in response, still riding him at a steady pace.

He moved so she could brace herself against the poster of the bed and continued to push in and out of her rear, his hand being a little more active but not much more with her slit.

"Going to put that lock back on the cock when we're done?"

He asked, as though to imply there were much better things they could do with it.

"Mmmm...Only if we take on another...slave cargo...!"

"You're the captain."

He reminded her, though his tone said that both she could choose what kind of cargo, or loot, they took... and that he really didn't want to deal with any more slave trade for a good long time.

"That's true...We don't have to take on more...cargo like that..."

"It means we'll have... more time... together."

He said, pushing her hard enough that her face pushed against what she was bracing against. Not that she couldn't push back, but doing so would push her away from the fingers shoved into her slit so deeply that his palm pressed against her venus mound.

"Mmm...Yes...More..."

She murmured, thrusting back into him while he continued to spear her auxiliary cannon with his ramrod.

"Can do this... each night..."

He panted against the back of her neck, letting her tendrils feel his breath. As he bounced her against the wall, his shaft pistoning in and out in a steady rhythm, his fingers worked her slit in matching time.

"Tempting...Feels...so...good..."

She managed to say the words but was getting overwhelmed by sensation of his cock pistoning into her along with their combined heat.

"Mmm Vojar...!"

"On your knees..."

He gave a growl and pulled her away enough that he could sit her on the bed, on her knees now, instead of holding her up in an almost standing position as she braced against the upper curve of the wall.

She was forced onto all fours but did not object at all, instead pressing her face and chest to the mattress, which raised her ass higher while she waited for him to resume what they started.

From this position he could thrust into her with a bit more force, though he was still taking his time rather than pistoning like a steam engine into her aft cargo chute. Instead this position allowed both of his hands to wander, one returning to the teasing of her tail, and the other plundered her innocent maiden’s flower.

"Mmm...Vojar..."

She moaned, pressing against his hand as it pistoned into the silky petals of her bloom while fucking her second bud.

"Don't...stop...nnngh...!"

"Yesss..."

He hissed like the steam engine of a mighty freight, thrusting into her soft rose bud with his mighty spear. The tender underside of her sensitive tail was slapped with his mighty belly with each thundering stroke, his harsh hands holding her hind end with massaging strokes and squeezes. While this work went on, her ladies pearl was pillage by his rough fingertips, the juices of her love fruit soaking down her legs.

"Bark for me Sothis... make the sounds of a beast."

"I...refuse...to...bark...!"

On the other hand, she did make other noises for him, possibly even forgetting herself and losing her sense for volume.

The barking really wasn't what he was after, but teasing her and having her make sounds were his intentions. From the sense of her noises he could tell how close she was to climax, his own rushing to him for the third time since he started his 'report' to the Captain.

"Please...I'm...so close...Can't...hold it...much...!"

He panted and groaned, putting a bit more effort into his already intense thrusts.

"Do it! Cum!"

He demanded, and after only a few more thrusts he grabbed her hips tightly and came himself.

As he grabbed her she cried out his name, her juices drenching his hand while he pumped his own into her ass. As it faded into the afterglow, Sothis gave a little groan and slid off his shaft, only making some effort to shift to one side of the bed so he could have space.

He took the time to stagger over to her table and select a few sweets she had there before he climbed into bed beside her, and tempted her lips with a few chocolate treats.

She accepted the treat, even licking off the residue on his fingers.

And he leaned in to lick her lips before wrapping her up in a hug. He was pretty clearly ready to get a rest.

"Looking forward to when we reach port..."

She murmured, cuddling beside him as they readied for bed.

He made a sound that showed he had listened to her murmur, but really didn't have anything to add, just holding her to him as a welcome physical form that he had missed sleeping beside.

With a smile, she snuggled against him, soon falling asleep in his arms.

 

**~END~**


End file.
